injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Ares is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography The Greek God of War, Ares has taken pleasure in witnessing the greatest tragedies and bloodiest battles in human history for centuries. However, Ares had gone too far when he planned to instigate a nuclear war between America and Russia that would annihilate all life on the planet. Fortunately, Wonder Woman opposed his efforts at every turn and forced him to abandon his plans by pointing out to the God of War that no one on Earth would be alive to worship him if he caused the Apocalypse. Regardless, Ares had worked to incite World War III for decades in both his traditional form and the form of his Roman counterpart, Mars, only to be thwarted every time by Wonder Woman. No matter what form he uses, Ares is one of Wonder Woman's most formidable enemies, alongside Giganta, Cheetah and Circe. Events of Injustice Ares visited Wonder Woman as she was fighting the Qurac military. After watching her engage tanks and missiles, taking in the destruction, he asked her if she will take the place of Lois Lane and "sleep in his bed." She stated that she would let Superman grieve, and become whatever Superman needed her to be. She went on to presume his fear that, if there is no more war, he must become a nicer god. She was bold enough to suggest he become the "God of Ponies." This upset Ares, and he attacked Wonder Woman only to be stopped by Superman. Superman struck him down and Wonder Woman quickly cut off his hand. She stabbed her sword into his chest, assured that Gods can not be killed, but merely fade in power. As they leave, Ares admitted that he is afraid of Wonder Woman and Superman's union. Superman's power unrestrained by Wonder Woman's will could very well end all war on Earth. Powers and Abilities *Command the Dead *Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Stamina *Energy and Magic Manipulation *Metamorphosis *Immortality *Invulnerability *Power Distribution *Self-Sustenance *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Tactical Analysis Trivia *His Helmet is on the Xbox Live Marketplace as a Avatar piece. *His logo was spotted at a PAX Stream In a S.T.A.R Lab Mission * Ares is the only character who's origin is not from comics but from Ancient Greek mythology * According to top fighting game player, Arturo Sanchez, Ares is, in fact, a playable character, but the tweets have since been deleted. * It was revealed during an IGN interview that Ares is a playable character since there are 10 missions for him in the S.T.A.R Labs Missions. * it was also shown that he and Killer Frost are playble in the roster for the charecters Gallery Ares.jpg|Ares from the Comics. Xbox Live avatar item - Ares helm from Injustice Gods Among Us.jpg|Ares's Helmet as an Avatar Item on Xbox Live AresAvatarCostume.png|Ares Avatar costume for Xbox Live Ares in the star labs ign gameplay..png Killerfrost ares600.jpg|Ares' render from Injustice: Gods Among Us. A0inr8W.jpg|Ares in the roster Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters